Un obsequio para Draco
by Tete93
Summary: Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era conseguirle un regalo de Navidad a Draco y había fracasado estrepitosamente. DRARRY. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

Este fic está dedicado a **Adigium21** quien pidió:

"_Mi usual: un Drarry :) Como me dedico al cien al Drarry, estaría genial tener uno en mi colección... Solo les pido que no sea del genero Tragedy ni Parody"_

Mi eterno agradecimiento a **FanFiker-FanFinal**, quien fue mi Beta. Además de corregirme los errores, me ayudó a mantener la cordura mientras escribía este fic. Por eso y muchas cosas más: ¡Gracias!

**Rating:** M

**Advertencia:** Relación chico/chico, homofóbicos no leer. No menores de edad (Se que no harán caso a la advertencia pero yo cumplo con avisar).

**Disclaimer:** Si lo reconocen, le pertenece a la asombrosa mente de la diosa J. K. Rowling.

**Un obsequio para Draco**

Harry había fracasado horriblemente. Tenía una misión, una sola, y no lo había conseguido. Eran las ocho de la noche, Draco estaría en la puerta de Grimmauld Place en cualquier momento y Harry se vería obligado a aceptar su fracaso.

Era la víspera de Navidad de 2002 y era la primera época navideña desde que Harry y Draco estaban juntos. Draco pasaría la Navidad con su familia en la mansión Malfoy y Harry la pasaría con los Weasley. Aunque Narcissa y Lucius eran educados con Harry, la señora Weasley era amable con Draco y los chicos Weasley se comportaban decentemente con él; era mejor no tentar las aguas, de forma que decidieron pasar la Navidad separados y tener una cena navideña el día anterior en Grimmauld Place.

Kreacher le había puesto algo de ambiente navideño al lugar y había cocinado un delicioso pavo relleno, para luego regresar a Hogwarts a ayudar a los demás elfos con la cena. Por su parte Harry tenía una misión: conseguir el regalo de Navidad para Draco. Ambos habían acordado que no era necesario darse obsequios románticos, ya que ambos consideraban esa actividad como algo cursi. Harry no estaba seguro si esa regla se aplicaba también a la Navidad, así que había decidido, por si acaso, hacerse con un regalo para el rubio.

Había recorrido el Callejón Diagon completo unas veinte veces, pero no encontraba nada que poderle obsequiar a Draco, el problema no es que Harry no lo conociera, sino que todo lo que le podía gustar ya lo tenía. ¿Qué se le da por Navidad a alguien que lo tiene todo?

Finalmente había perdido la paciencia y había decido comprar lo primero que viera solo para no quedar mal, pero una voz en su cabeza, esa que sonaba como Hermione, le había dicho que quedaría aún peor si a su novio le regalaba una caja de ranas de chocolate que si no tenía obsequio alguno, así que al final había acabado comprando nada.

Sonó el timbre, la madre de Sirius comenzó a gritar, Harry corrió a cerrar las cortinas del retrato y luego a abrir la puerta arrepintiéndose de no haber comprado la caja de ranas de chocolate.

Harry sintió el alivio recorrer su cuerpo cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con Draco, quien no cargaba ninguna caja. Saludó a su novio con un corto beso en los labios y lo invitó a pasar.

* * *

Una hora y una deliciosa cena después, Harry y Draco se encontraban sentados cerca de la chimenea, con las manos entrelazadas, conversando.

—No lo sé, luego de que Gwenog Jones se retiró, las Arpias no han estado tan espectaculares, no creo que le ganen a los Tornados — comentó Draco.

Bien, puede que el Quidditch no fuera el tema más romántico del mundo, pero cuando uno está enamorado cualquier tema es válido siempre y cuando estés conversando con esa persona.

—Ya, pero vencieron a las Avispas de Wimbourne la semana pasada, y las Avispas ganaron a los Tornados, así que creo que los tienen en el bolsillo— contestaba Harry.

—Los Tornados tienen a Roderick Plumpton y él es un tremendo buscador, incluso ya se confirmó para la selección de Inglaterra en el mundial — rebatió Draco. Se quedó en silencio un momento y luego dijo —. Hablando de eso, sabes que se acerca el mundial de Quidditch y el partido inaugural es en Italia así que…¡Feliz Navidad!

Nada más decir eso sacó de su bolsillo cuatro papeles y se los extendió a Harry, quien casi se cae de espaldas de la impresión al verlos.

—¡¿Compraste tickets para el partido inaugural?! —preguntó asombrado.

—Sabía que querías ir, también conseguí el traslador internacional que nos llevará a Italia, compré dos boletos extras para Weasley y Granger y…

Antes de que Draco dijera nada más, Harry se había lanzado a besarlo. No era solo el hecho de haber conseguido boletos, sino también el detalle de haber invitado a Ron y Hermione. Luego de que Draco y Harry comenzaran a salir, Draco había pasado a ser amable con Ron y Hermione y ellos a responder a su amabilidad, aunque la relación distaba bastante de ser una amistad. Así que, el simple hecho de que Draco estuviera dispuesto a invitar a Ron y Hermione solo para complacer a Harry significaba mucho más que las entradas en sí, aunque no negaría que moría por ver el partido inaugural.

Los labios de ambos se movían en perfecta sincronía, aumentando la intensidad del beso, Harry tenía las manos en la espalda de Draco, mientras Draco entrelazaba sus manos en el cabello de Harry. Sus lenguas luchaban por la dominación del beso y aumentaba el calor entre ellos. Desgraciadamente, los humanos tienen la necesidad de respirar, lo que los obligó a separarse.

—Mi querido Draco, eres el mejor novio de la historia — dijo Harry aún recuperando su aliento, con la cara a pocos milímetros de la de Draco. Luego, cayendo en cuenta de una horrible realidad, añadió con vergüenza— Yo no te conseguí nada, lo lamento.

—No tenías que conseguirme nada — contestó Draco con simpleza. Draco había crecido obteniendo todo lo que deseaba ¿Por qué, en nombre de los calzones de Merlín, estaba reaccionando tan bien a que Harry no le consiguiera regalo de Navidad?

—¿Cómo que no importa? Claro que importa, tú estás ahí con ese regalo tan asombroso y yo no tengo nada que darte y… me preocupa quedar como el peor novio del mundo o como un perfecto patán por no haberte regalado nada…

Harry cortó su habladuría cuando Draco se abalanzó sobre él en el sillón, acercó su boca a la oreja de Harry y susurró:

—Ya que insistes, tengo algo que me encantaría desenvolver.

Y luego comenzó desabrocharle la camiseta a Harry.

Harry se sonrojó un momento ante la implicación de Draco, pero luego comenzó a besarlo mientras el rubio se deshacía de su camisa y comenzaba a desabrocharle el pantalón. Harry intentó desabotonar la camisa de Draco, pero este se lo impidió.

—Tú eres mi regalo, ¿recuerdas?, yo te desenvuelvo — dijo, mientras apartaba suavemente la mano de Harry.

Harry comprendió que por lo menos en esta ocasión no tenía control en absoluto, Draco haría lo que quisiera con él y además le estaba comenzando a encantar la idea. Draco lanzó cuidadosamente a Harry contra el sofá y terminó de sacarle el pantalón. Luego comenzó a besarle el cuello y a bajar lentamente, pasando por los pezones erectos, hasta besarle el abdomen, haciendo que Harry emitiera pequeños gruñidos.

Mientras se acercaba más a la zona por encima de la ropa interior, Harry comenzaba a impacientarse, pero Draco parecía no tener prisa. Lenta y tortuosamente besaba sus piernas y luego volvía a su abdomen.

—¿Podrías apurarte? — pidió Harry, tal vez no había sido muy cortés pero lo deseaba tanto, no podía esperar más, y Draco ni siquiera le había sacado la ropa interior aún.

—La paciencia es una virtud, Harry— contestó Draco con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, obviamente le divertía ver a su novio desesperado mientras él le sacaba lentamente la ropa interior dejando a la vista su miembro ya erecto.

Sin pensarlo mucho más Draco lo tomó entre sus manos, causando que Harry ahogara un gemido y comenzó a tocarlo lentamente. Luego, antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de decir otra cosa, se lo llevó a la boca.

Harry comenzó a gemir mientras su novio se sacaba y volvía a meter lentamente su miembro de la boca, la húmeda boca de Malfoy se sentía asombrosamente perfecta alrededor de su pene. No era la primera vez que hacían algo así pero cada vez se sentía mejor.

Draco sacaba y metía su pene en su boca, lamía los lados, mientras Harry solo gemía su nombre, intentaba aferrarse a Draco pero él no se lo permitía, insistiendo en que Harry era su regalo. Luego, Harry comenzó a sentir la familiar sensación en la boca de su estómago.

—Creo…que…voy a…venirm…—Pero no terminó la frase porque de un momento a otro Draco sacó su miembro de su boca. — ¿Por qué paras? —preguntó Harry bastante confundido.

—Porque no podías terminar tan pronto, aún me queda mucho por disfrutar de mi regalo — contestó Draco con un brillo de lujuria en los ojos—. Tal vez debería continuar disfrutando en tu habitación —añadió mientras se levantaba del sofá y jalaba a Harry para que lo acompañara.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Harry y Draco se encontraban en la cama de Harry, ambos sudorosos, sonrojados, bastante cansados y en el caso de Harry con las manos atadas por unas corbatas. Draco estaba acostado sobre el pecho de Harry mientras ambos luchaban por recuperar la respiración.

—Eso… fue… asombroso —comentó Harry, aún respirando entrecortadamente.

—El… mejor… regalo de… Navidad de… mi vida — corroboró Draco.

—Feliz Navidad, Draco —deseó Harry aunque aún faltaban alrededor de dos horas para que fuera oficialmente Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, Harry —contestó el rubio aferrándose más al pecho de su novio.

**FIN**

Mi primer y último Drarry! Me costó horrores escribirlo porque yo no soy fan de la pareja. Pero bueno, aquí está.

Si dejan review les envío un abrazo psicológico al estilo German Garmendia.

Besos

Tete


End file.
